As well known, sanding, or abrading, is an operation that is made on surfaces of different materials, like plastic materials, metal materials, wood, for finishing the surfaces of objects of various type, normally for preparing them to next operations like painting their surface
The abrading, or sanding step, is usually effected manually by an operator that grips a hand-held tool. This is usually equipped with an abrasive disc, usually a disc of sandpaper, which is moved by an electric motor, or by a compressed air motor, which rotates the support to which it is fastened.
Among sanding machines of last generation there are the orbital sanders, in which the motor causes an orbital movement to the abrasive disc. In this type of machines, the support rotates about a rotation axis and at the time describes an orbital path. This way, owing to the particular motion the abrasive disc can make high quality sanding of the worked surfaces.
There are also automatic machine tools in which the abrasive disc is moved with respect to the surface to work.
In all the abrading or sanding machines, after a certain number of working cycles it is necessary to replace the abrasive disc that unavoidably is worn by the work and then produces a much less effective abrading action.
The change of the abrasive disc is made manually with subsequent loss of time and with the risk of applying in an incorrect way the abrasive disc to the support, with displacement from a correct working position and possibility to affect negatively the working step.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,803 a method is described for positioning, at the end of a working cycle, a support body and the abrasive disc mounted to it in a known position. Once placed the support body in the known position, operations of removal and change of the abrasive disc are provided when it is worn.
However, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,803 a procedure of verification is not provided for controlling that the disc has been actually mounted to the support body. Therefore, if for any reasons, the position of the working head in the loading station is wrong, or the abrasive disc is not engaged, or the discs in the loading station are finished, then the abrasive disc is not mounted to the support body, and the working head is moved to the surface to work causing damages. In fact, not only the work of the surface of the working surface is compromised, since the abrasive action is not provided, but the support body and the working head can be damaged during when they hit the surface of the working surface.
Other prior art solutions with similar drawbacks are described also in EP2463056 and DE20213101858.